Epi 13 Chivalry
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Anyone up for knights and the Joker? Read as we hatch up a plan to catch the Joker.


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 13 "Chivalry"

After we had captured Balroun a huge party was thrown for the God Squad and all the students from the Academy to celebrate, but only us and the reason why we didn't make this public was because I didn't want the Joker ruining the party, but more importantly endangering the safety of the public. After the party was over, we began to hunt for the Joker again. Finding that snake was almost impossible because he left no trail, no clues, nothing to follow and he always got away before we could stop his plan. We looked and hunted for weeks, but found no trace of him, until finally the search was over, we found him, but no one expected him to make this kind of appearance (well, no one could really predict whatever he was going to do, being the Joker and all that). We received a strange transmission from a distant city, telling us that an army of knights in armour, armed with swords, maces, spears and shields were marching toward them with the Joker at the head dressed like a court jester (even though he already looked like one). We arrived immediately to make sure that the city would not fall from this foreign army, then I asked them "Who are you knights and why have you come here armed with such weapons ready to attack this city filled with innocent people. According to code of chivalry, which a knight must follow; they may not hurt the innocent." I concluded. "This city is not innocent" their commander said. "The king's royal jester and most trusted advisor told us that this is a city full or criminals and injustice that must be destroyed to ensure that other cities don't follow in the same footsteps." He finished. "Do you know who this mad killer is?" I asked "Yes he is our fallen king's jester, but he was also his most faithful advisor." The general said. "And who told you that? Did this mad clown tell you that?!" I exclaimed. "Yes, why do you ask?" the knight asked. "I ask because he is the devil himself, he has destroyed our cities and is trying to convince you that we are evil while he is leading you into it instead! Take a few days to inspect our society then decide whether we are evil or not." I asked him. "Don't listen to him, as soon as you put down your weapons, he will apprehend you and put you in his cruel prison and you'll rot there for the rest of your life." said the Joker. "You may keep your weapons with you at all times if you don't feel comfortable parting from them and we will put away our weapons during your stay if you like." I said with a smile. "We will take you up on your offer and I would ask you part from you weapons and hand them over to us and let us keep ours." said the general. "By all means, thank you for your generous mercy." I thanked with a bow then smiled at the Joker, I could see that he wasn't very happy, he didn't think this was funny, not one little bit. After 3 days of showing the general how we live, he said "Lord Yvan, I am very impressed with the love and justice that you have established here and we have decided to spare your city and leave you and the rest of your country be, for as long as you rule here, I am sure that you will keep things in order." The general concluded. "I don't rule here, I'm just a guardian, a watchful protector of this land, only God rules over us, we have no king, the people decide what is best for us, were a democracy." I concluded. "You are Catholics?" he asked with excitement. "Yes we are, when I came here, I taught the people about God and his love for all of us and now everyone here in Slugterra is Catholic and in each city there is a church were Masses are served daily and are attended my everyone in the area." I told him. "I am very impressed by you Yvan, thanks to your diplomacy skills, and peaceful tone, we may have destroyed one of the most Catholic lands we have ever seen, by the way, who was the jester really?" he asked. "He is a mad terrorist, who manages to escape every time we stop him, but some day we will catch him." I told him. "Perhaps we could help, this "Joker" still doesn't know of my decision to spare your city. Maybe we could trick him into a trap by telling him that we are going to attack and when he is at the front leading us, we will surround him and capture him." He told me. "Brilliant! We will surly catch that snake this time!" I proclaimed. The general named "Thomas" told his troops about the plan and they all agreed, as did I with the God Squad. Once the "attack began, the Joker was at the front leading the troops when we stepped out and blocked their path. "You may go no further!" I told them. "Your threats do not frighten us! Thomas shouted back. "Go on then, give us your best shot." I proclaimed proudly with a smile, then a wink. At that Thomas and the knights charged, but as soon as half of their army had moved they surrounded the Joker and told him to surrender. He began to laugh, but surrendered, then we cuffed him and put him a portable cell in which we carried him to the palace (about a mile away, the tank filled up with sleeping gas and he was out). Once we got to the jail, we opened the container and the Joker popped out and took John hostage, putting a knife to his neck! He began to laugh "Who wants strawberry jam? Hmm?" he said laughing. "Joker please don't, put the knife down and I'll give a comfortable cell to spend only 20 years in, Hmm? Deal?" I asked him. "Hmm, I'll think about it." He said waiting a few seconds. "How about one day hmm?" he asked laughing. "Fine!" I said. "Yvan! How can you? You know tha-" my friends began to exclaim. "Quiet! I've already lost Eric, I'm not loosing John" I said. "Ok, Joker hand him over, and I'll give you your nice cell for the day alright?" I told him. "Alright" he said with a sigh. He handed us John and we put him in prison in a beautiful cell with rainbow coloured walls and a circus-joker clown theme which he loved. The next day I went down to the prison cells to the Joker and opened his cell "Your free to go, I'm a man of my word." I said with a smile. The Joker began to run out of the cell, but once he got to the door, I activated the energy cell bars again and watched him bash his head into the bars and was stung by them. "Was that funny?" I asked him laughing. "No, no that wasn't funny." He said sadly trying to look cute. "I don't let devils out of prison to spread terror and violence to my cities. You're not going any clown. Your gonna stay here, your new home" I said with a smile, then left. "So you are a filthy, greedy, powehungry leader who wants nothing more, but to take control of Slugterra. Look at yourself, your no different than me, all you do is hurt and kill others just to make yourself more famous and rich. Your just as big as a Joker as me" he said. "I am nothing like you!" I scolded. "How dare you compare yourself to me! You're just a madman who wants to kill and create havoc in the streets, while I want to help this land grow and be healthy. I'm a cure, you're a disease." I told him, then left. What the Joker said, sat on my shoulder for a while, but I eventually shook it off, but I often asked myself, "Do I think of myself as the king? Do I act like a dictator?" I thought to myself. I prayed and asked God to help me to not become a king who thinks of himself better than everyone else and eventually I got over that feeling and once again began to see everyone as equal, that we are all brothers and sisters and no one is better of greater than the other. An enormous celebration was prepared for everyone and everything in Slugterra to enjoy; all houses and building were renovated and were given new and fresher looks, people lived more comfortably and richly, slugs were treated with respect, and crime was completely demolished.

At last we had captured the Joker and Balroun and had them secured in our jail, never to escape again. Slugterra was again at peace, but we still stayed on guard for any new villain that would show up to terrorize Slugterra.

"Pride comes before a fall." "Numbers do not win a battle."


End file.
